The Impossible High school DXD
by flaming hunter
Summary: a new power has risen to challenge both Gods and Devils


I could never make this a story, so for the hell of it here you go

In a room that seemed endless four groups sat quietly, had anyone seen them they would have been baffled by the fact that they had not killed each other. They were the Angels of Heaven, The Devils of Hell, The Fallen, and finally the Heroes humans with extraordinary abilities.

The sheer tension that filled the room was so thick one could easily call it a solid wall. The event that took place the night before still shook them.

Rias Gremory

The battle between the three factions was getting out of hand, soon the barrier separating the Human world would fail the sheer amount of magic being unleashed was unthinkable. All of sudden a Fallen appeared behind her, how it managed to do that was unknown to her. But it didn't matter she quickly unleashed her flames, striking the Fallen Angel straight thru her chest nearly killing it.

Suddenly a pair of familiars leaped between her and the wounded fallen, no doubt they were its servants.

She smirked they were a cat girl and a dog girl both of them looked like they were in their early twenties, however they were pathetically weak. She didn't even need to use any spells, a simple wave of her hand was enough to send them both flying, then a wave of light and dark energy hit her.

She didn't even feel it, when she turned to see who had dared to attack her, she saw a man in his late twenties in his right hand he held a thing sword made of light common among the puppets of the Fallen, in his left he held a long thin Dark sword these were given to Humans who had a reason to hunt the Fallen.

Somehow some way both sword seemed to resonate empowering each other. ''Listen to me you two get behind me, I'm going to try something'' the man said then she heard it that chant the one that for some reason she could not remember the words to.

''His body is made out of swords, His blood is of iron and his heart of glass, He survived through countless battles, Not even once retreating, Not even once being understood, He was always alone, Intoxicated with victory in a hill of swords, Thus, his life has no meaning, That body was certainly made out of swords.

Both swords instantly shined brighter and darker than what should have been possible, the barrier began to resonate with them the ground turned red as if it was made of dry blood and rust. The air hot as if an eternal fire burned, all around her countless swords sunk into the ground.

For the first time all three factions stopped fighting, and looked at him on top of a mountain he stood the Fallen at his feet, and the two Familiars behind him. With a wave of his hands hundreds of thousands of swords rained down at the three factions, one of them struck Asia, her Bishop. Knocking her out, slowly a pool of blood started to form a round her fallen body.

She can still remember how Issei was driven mad with rage, somehow embracing the **Cardinal Crimson Promotion** instantly attacking the man. However that person somehow managed to summon the head of a spear he simply called it ''Ea ''destroy it'' he screamed.

Issei launched his strongest attack as both energies collided the strange energies of the Ea overpowered Issei's knocking him down, she remembered how he screamed in agony for hours. He would later say that it felt like his skin was being peeled off, his meat burned and his boned ground to dust. That was before the attack started to go after his spirit and soul.

All of sudden two voices sounded all around them ''summon us, summon us'' us they said, fearing what would come the Fallen all attacked all at once. He let go of the Ea he called ''Hero'' a golden sword appeared in his hand, instantly the presence of divinity was felt the world turned dark, and hundreds of golden swords pierced nearly all of the Fallen. Yet none of them were killed.

Michael

Holding on to his cup, he could only remember what happened, that was a Divine weapon, one that he knew of-but believed lost, the ancient sword Hero a-light base weapon capable of killing almost anything.

He could still remember the event that shook them all.

''Master Tia shes bleeding too much, we have to get her out of here!'' The Cat girl screamed over the fallen

He could remember the man's expression, how troubled it seemed. Then he immediately let go of his current sword.

''I'm about to try something, if it doesn't work take her to a hospital. You can erase the doctor's memory later.''

That's when it happened, massive gears appeared in the sky, slowly spinning as if serving a purpose, then the sound of a hammer hitting iron, as if it were but a moment-lightning bolts shot straight towards the man. Then a blinding light and just like that it was over.

In the man's hands was nothing more than a hilt, but he recognized it instantly. Avalon.

''What the hell!'' the man screamed as a massive wave of holy energy pulsed from the hilt.

He knew all too well what was happening, how did he know this, he witnessed this event only once before all over the world the fragments of the legendary sword resonated rejecting their current wielders.

Lightning flew and the presence of peace and miracle was felt, just as it happened once before it happened again the legendary sword Excalibur stood at the hands of its new master.

As soon as Excalibur was done reforming the man stabbed the fallen, screaming'' heal her'' and then a miracle happened. The light of Heaven shined, right before his eyes the fallen's wings lost their dark purple color and were replaced with a creamy white. Her far to revealing clothing was replaced with a long silk gown. She had been cleansed.

All he could due was lower his head they had to kill this man he was to powerful


End file.
